Doubts and Roses
by WeepingclovnCosplays
Summary: Jessie has second thoughts about Team Rocket. (it's my first time writing the characters, but hopefully not my last... Meowth's name might be miss-spelled. Will fix later.)


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 12pt 0cm; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"span lang="EN" style="font-size: 12.0pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #141823; mso-ansi-language: EN; mso-fareast-language: EN-GB;"Jessie looked out over the small town as the sun went / "Have you ever wondered what the point to all this is, James? We're never going to capture that Pikachu anyway." She said in a quiet tone, one that was somewhat unlike her. She knew she was at times loud and rather rough on James, but he was always there by her side when she needed him. Lately he was the only reason she stayed a part of Team Rocket. She was tired of always failing, tired of getting shocked and tired of fighting. She didn't find much joy in it anymore... maybe if they could just get rid of those twerps...br / "Freedom." He said in his smooth tone of voice, breaking her train of thought. br / Jessie looked over at him, he was fiddling with that rose as usual. She knew what that word meant to him, after having discovered the truth about his roots back when his parents had tried to force him to marry... well, she and Meowth had helped with that, she shamefully admitted to herself. She gave him a small / "Freedom..." She repeated, somewhat hollowly. Having been poor all her life, that word had a very different meaning to her. She wanted to be rich and free. James saw himself free already out here, but she knew he wanted the money too, though he wanted it his own way. br / James nodded and turned to look at Jessie. His green eyes met with her blue. He smirked slightly behind his / "I know you're having doubts, Jessie, but you're not really going to let those twerps defeat you that easily, are you?" He asked her and held out the rose for her to take. br / Jessie grinned and snapped the rose from him. br / "Of course not!" She exclaimed. "We're Team Rocket and we won't let anyone stand in our way!" She added with determination. Although she didn't show it much, she was very thankful to James. He always knew just what to say. He knew when to be serious and when not to and more importantly he knew when she needed a little push. He was right too. Giving up now would just be letting those little twerps win and she couldn't let that happen. She was, after all, much better than that. She was Jessie of Team / James gave her a thumps / "That's the spirit!" He said happily. "We'll show them." His voice was sure, encouraging and a little demanding. He folded out his hand for her to take. She smiled and joined her hand in his. br / "Together!" She agreed and he smiled brightly at her. br / "Hey! When are yous twos gonna' stop yappin' an' come help with da' balloon, huh?" Meowth shouted from behind them. They were supposed to secure it properly for the night, but Jessie had gotten caught up in her own / Jessie turned towards the cat-like pokémon and growled at him. br / "Quit complaining, Meowth! We always do all the work! it's time you start pulling your own weight around here!" She snapped, her fingers balled into fists. It wasn't really that she was mad about having to work, but more that she was angry at getting interrupted. To her surprise James folded his arms at her side an chimed in:br / "Yeah, Meaowth, a little work won't hurt you." James was usually not one to shout at Meowth or order him around, but it didn't mean he never did. Jessie relaxed herself a little bit and nodded. br / "It's settled, then. You take care of that balloon, Meowth. I'll go see if I can find some wood for a fire." She said, her tone growing a little softer as she spoke. The nights could get rather cold without a roof over ones head, so a fire would be a good idea. Hopefully before dark, / "Good idea! I'll go see if I can find some food in the town we flew over." James said and pointed back over the town the two of them had watched together. Jessie and Meowth nodded. It had been quite a while since they last had something decent to eat... br / with that Jessie ventured into the forest in search of wood for the fire. She smiled to herself. To think that she'd considered leaving this behind, leaving those two behind... They'd been through so much together, especially her and James. No, this was where she belonged... where she wanted to belong. Sure, some days where harder than others, but in the end it was worth it. /span/p 


End file.
